1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bubble toys, and in particular, to a bubble generating assembly which automatically forms a bubble film over a bubble ring without the need to dip the bubble ring into a container or a dish of bubble solution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bubble producing toys are very popular among children who enjoy producing bubbles of different shapes and sizes. Many bubble producing toys have previously been provided. Perhaps the simplest example has a stick with a circular opening or ring at one end, resembling a wand. A bubble solution film is produced when the ring is dipped into a dish that holds bubble solution or bubble producing fluid (such as soap) and then removed therefrom. Bubbles are then formed by blowing carefully against the film. Such a toy requires dipping every time a bubble is to created, and the bubble solution must accompany the wand from one location to another.
Recently, the market has provided a number of different bubble generating assemblies that are capable of producing a plurality of bubbles. Examples of such assemblies are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,486 (Thai), U.S. Pat. No. 6,331,130 (Thai) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,200,184 (Rich et al.). The bubble rings in the bubble generating assemblies in U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,486 (Thai), U.S. Pat. No. 6,331,130 (Thai) and 6,200,184 (Rich et al.) need to be dipped into a dish that holds bubble solution to produce films of bubble solution across the rings. The motors in these assemblies are then actuated to generate air against the films to produce bubbles.
All of these aforementioned bubble generating assemblies require that one or more bubble rings be dipped into a dish of bubble solution. In particular, the child must initially pour bubble solution into the dish, then replenish the solution in the dish as the solution is being used up. After play has been completed, the child must then pour the remaining solution from the dish back into the original bubble solution container. Unfortunately, this continuous pouring and re-pouring of bubble solution from the bottle to the dish, and from the dish back to the bottle, often results in unintended spillage, which can be messy, dirty, and a waste of bubble solution.
Thus, there remains a need to provide an apparatus and method for forming a film of bubble solution across a bubble ring without the need to dip the bubble ring into a dish of bubble solution.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for effectively forming a film of bubble solution across a bubble ring.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for effectively forming a film of bubble solution across a bubble ring in a manner which minimizes spillage of the bubble solution.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus having a simple construction that effectively forms a film of bubble solution across a bubble ring.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for effectively forming films of bubble solution across a plurality of bubble rings.
The objectives of the present invention are accomplished by providing a bubble generating assembly having a housing, a container coupled to the housing and retaining bubble solution, a trigger mechanism, a pair of bubble generating rings, a tubing that couples the interior of the container with the rings, and a link assembly that couples the trigger mechanism and the rings in a manner in which actuation of the trigger mechanism causes the rings to be pivoted. Each ring is pivotably coupled to each other in a manner such that the rings can be pivoted between a closed position where the front surfaces of the rings contact each other, and an opened position where the rings are positioned side-by-side in the same plane.